


Hybrid

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Pet, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knew this was wrong. Blaine was their pet, he was a hybrid, he wasn’t human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hybrid-puppy Blaine being possessive of Kurt around Burt and Carole. Cue awkwardness because Kurt isn’t sure his dad would like the fact that he’s in a secret relationship with their “pet”. Fluff!

“Can we watch something besides the game?” Kurt asked with a sigh as he pulled his legs up on the couch, without even glancing at the screen.

“It’s quarter finals,” Burt mumbled and Carole rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the iPad in her lap.

“But…” he let out a surprised sound as Blaine nosed under his arm and crawled into his lap, pressing his face against Kurt’s neck. “Blaine, you’re crushing me.”

“Am not,” Blaine mumbled, his fluffy tail wagging hard.

Kurt felt a sharp stab of panic run through him as Blaine’s snuggling became less innocent. He let out the softest noise and moved so he was straddling Kurt, pressed tightly against him.

“Blaine, off,” he said firmly, frowning as Blaine tightened his grip.

“Blaine,” Burt tried and Blaine’s black ears flattened against his curls as he growled low in his chest. Burt’s eyes narrowed at the unusually aggressive reaction.

When Blaine’s hand dropped onto his hip, Kurt bodily pushed him onto the floor. He had to stare intently at the screen to avoid Blaine’s wide, hurt eyes.

He still remembered when they had gone to pick up Blaine from the hybrid center. Legally, hybrids were required to be with their mothers until they were ten years old but his mother had died unexpectedly. Kurt’s mother had been on the list of foster families and they had taken in a timid six year old Blaine.

Blaine was smaller than most hybrids, than most human boys his age. His eyes were huge and almost constantly wet with tears. His long ears, covered with curly black fur, hung down into his eyes and his tail was always between his legs.

Then he started coming out of his shell. He began to smile and warm up to his new owners. It didn’t take long before he was tackling Kurt every time he came home from school. He curled up in bed with Kurt every night and was honestly Kurt’s best friend.

Everything changed a few months ago. Kurt had broken down in his room, sobbing. The onslaught of bullying and taunting had overwhelmed him and he just collapsed into bed. Blaine climbed up next to him and snuggled his way in so that he was pressed against Kurt. Then, he kissed him. Not the slopped, happy licks he normally gave, but a sweet kiss.

He should have stopped it. Blaine wasn’t human and he was a pet owned by Kurt’s family. But, Blaine would look at him with so much love in his eyes and Kurt just let himself fall into that.

“I’m going upstairs. I have homework,” he said quickly, jumping up. Kurt never had to look back to know that Blaine was following closely behind him.

“Why did you push me off?” Blaine asked with a pout.

“You can’t do  _that_  around other people,” Kurt snapped.

“Are…are you embarrassed?” Blaine said, much softer than usual.

“Yes!” Kurt hissed, desperately trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear. “Yes I am. What we do is wrong, it’s not okay.”

“It is though,” Blaine nodded quickly, ears flopping on top of his head. “I liked it and I know you did too.”

“That doesn’t mean it was right.”

“But I love you,” Blaine whimpered, his tail drooping.

“You don’t know what love is! You’re a stupid animal,” Kurt could feel the shame and guilt burning hot in his chest. “I should have never touched you.”

Kurt had never actually seen someone’s heart break before. Blaine took in a shaky breath and a step back, hazel eyes wide. He let out a soft, wounded whimper and spun on his heel before racing out of the room.

With a sob, Kurt sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He had felt something when he was with Blaine but was too terrified to admit it. It was beyond wrong to have relations with a hybrid. But Blaine wasn’t just a pet. He was Kurt’s best friend, his confidant, the person who was always there.

He loved Blaine.

He felt like he really was himself when he was around Blaine. He didn’t have to pretend or try, he just was. Blaine loved him no matter what and wasn’t that what he wanted?

Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Kurt slowly padded down the stairs. On one end of the couch, Blaine was curled up into a tight ball. Burt was frowning at him but every move he made, Blaine just curled up tighter.

“Blaine?” Kurt said softly and Blaine looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. “Let’s go get you some food.”

“He’s upset for some reason,” Burt reached over to lightly scratch behind Blaine’s ears. “Came down here in tears and hasn’t made a peep.”

“I got it,” Kurt gave him a half smile and took Blaine’s hand.

Blaine followed behind obediently as always, head slightly bowed and tail tucked in. As soon as the door swung shut, Kurt pulled him in to a hug.

“I’m sorry I upset you,” Blaine pressed against him, pressing his face into Kurt’s shoulder. “I just…I know I love you because when you come home it’s the best part of my day. I spend my entire day waiting for you and when you come home, it’s like I come home.”

“I love you,” Kurt choked out, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “But no one can know. This is a secret, okay?”

“Okay!” Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “I can keep a secret!”

Blaine lived so purely. Every emotion was given fully, he never hid anything. Now, he was practically glowing with happiness.

“Because if you tell anyone they’ll take you away from me,” Blaine’s face fell. “And…we both know we’re not supposed to do this.”

Blaine smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss him. It felt overwhelming to be around someone with that much love for him but Kurt allowed himself to melt into it. In a year he would go to college and bring Blaine with him. Maybe they wouldn’t have a normal life, but they would have each other.  

Because when he looked into Blaine’s bright eyes, he didn’t see the animal that everyone insisted was there. He just saw the boy who loved too much. 


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you continue Hybrid and have Kurt going off to college and meeting new people, and one night after he’s talked about Blaine they say “Have you heard that there are people who are actually falling in love with their hybrids. And not like the way you love an animal, but like they’re actually /people/” or something like that very snidely. Maybe Blaine hears it, maybe Kurt just gets angry.
> 
> Prompt: Continuation of Hybrid where someone finds out about Kurt and Blaine’s relationship?
> 
> Prompt: could you do a sequel to hybrid?? (your writing it so good!!)

Blaine hated Richard.

As soon as he met him, something about the other man rubbed him the wrong way. He was handsome sure, with his wide dark eyes and carefully styled hair but he never failed to make Blaine bristle with anger. 

“I don’t know why your hybrid doesn’t like me,” Richard huffed, glaring at Blaine. 

“He can be…protective,” Kurt shot Blaine a look and Blaine forced himself not to growl at stupid Richard. 

“I can see,” Richard raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you should take a training class or two.”

That time Blaine couldn’t hold back the growl.

“Well I’ve had Blaine for most of my life,” Kurt gave him a soft smile and Blaine relaxed a little. 

“It seems like he knows his place,” Richard reached forward to pat his head. “And he is a pretty thing.”

“He’s pretty great.”

“Have you heard about those people who are actually falling in love with their hybrids?” Richard’s voice dropped to a whisper.  “Like they’re  _people_. Isn’t that disgusting?”

“I-“

“It’s not like they can think or feel anything. I guess they’re like interactive sex dolls in a way,” Richard laughed, taking the textbook Kurt all but thrust into his hands. 

The look of confusion on Richard’s face didn’t even make Blaine feel better as Kurt all but shoved him out the door. As soon as the door closed, Blaine stood with his tail tucked between his legs and tried to flee to their bedroom.

“Don’t run,” Kurt said softly, reaching out to grab his arm. “Blaine please.”

“Do you see me like that?” Blaine’s voice was soft and scared. 

He knew that he loved Kurt, loved him more than anything else in the entire world. He also knew that sometimes beloved too much. Had he been blinded by this love? Kurt couldn’t be…using him.

“Of course not,” Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. “I never have. You are my best friend.”

“Your boyfriend?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. 

“An unconventional one,” Kurt laughed. “But yes. I love you.”

Blaine grinned bright and surged forward, kissing Kurt eagerly. His tail began to wag as Kurt cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. 

He was about two seconds from suggesting that they go to the bedroom when they heard a gasp. 

The two instantly jumped apart to see a stunned Rachel and Santana standing at the door. Kurt’s mouth worked around words that didn’t seem to come out, eyes wide with panic.

“Are you two sleeping together?” Rachel finally said and Blaine stood perfectly still, too afraid to move.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Kurt choked out. “Please, I know it’s…different…but you can’t tell. They’ll take him away.”

A short whimper crept up Blaine’s throat and his hand flew to grab Kurt’s. 

“For how long?” Rachel’s eyes widened further when they didn’t answer. “Seriously! Kurt, I’ve changed in front of him!”

“He’s not an animal,” Kurt huffed.

“I don’t even like all those…bouncy bits,” Blaine scrunched up his nose.  

“What’s it like?” Santana asked suddenly, rolling her eyes at Rachel’s outraged gasp. “Come on, don’t tell me you’ve wondered what it would be like to sleep with a hybrid.”

“No!”

“That’s personal, it’s-“

“Awesome!” Blaine blurted, tail wagging. “It’s awesome!”

“Oh honey,” Kurt sighed, rubbing his back. Blaine gave him an adoring look, thrilled that they could finally tell someone.

 “We don’t tell anyone,” Santana assured them, a wide grin spreading across her face. “Now I understand why you always say no when I try to set you up.”

Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt. Keeping this secret had made Blaine miserable but now he didn’t have to pretend. He was able to kiss his boyfriend in their apartment without trying to hide.

They were almost like a normal couple. 


End file.
